Various kinds of antennas that can cope with multibands that are used in a mobile phone handset have been suggested. Examples of such antennas include antennas each having meandered slots formed on a meandered patch (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example), monopole slot antennas (see Non-Patent Document 2, for example), antennas each using a plurality of monopoles (see Non-Patent Documents 3, 4, and 5, for example), planar inverted F antennas (PIFA) (see Non-Patent Document 6, for example), and fractal antennas (see Non-Patent Document 7, for example).
Multiband antennas to be used in wireless communication devices must cope with GSM (880 MHz to 960 MHz), DCS (1710 MHz to 1880 MHz), PCS (1850 MHz to 1990 MHz), and UMTS (1920 MHz to 2170 MHz). The second resonance frequency band needs to be a wide band of 1710 MHz to 2170 MHz, with DCS, PCS, and UMTS being combined.    Non-Patent Document 1: I-T. Tang, D-B. Lin, W-L. Chen, J-H. Horng, and C-M. Li, “Compact five-band meandered PIFA by using meandered slots structure”, IEEE AP-S Int. Symp., pp. 653-656, 2007    Non-Patent Document 2: C-I. Lin, K-L. Wong, and S-H. Yeh, “Printed monopole slot antenna for multiband operation in the mobile phone”, IEEE AP-S Int. Symp., pp. 629-632, 2007    Non-Patent Document 3: C-H. Wu and K-L. Wong, “Low-profile printed monopole antenna for penta-band operation in the mobile phone”, IEEE AP-S Int. Symp., pp. 3540-3543, 2007    Non-Patent Document 4: H. Deng and Z. Feng, “A triple-band compact monopole antenna for mobile handsets”, IEEE AP-S Int. Symp., pp. 2069-2072, 2007    Non-Patent Document 5: H-C. Tung, T-F. Chen, C-Y. Chang, C-Y. Lin, and T-F. Huang, “Shorted monopole antenna for curved shape phone housing in clamshell phone”, IEEE AP-S Int. Symp., pp. 1060-1063, 2007    Non-Patent Document 6: H-J. Lee, S-H. Cho, J-K. Park, Y-H. Cho, J-M. Kim, K-H. Lee, I-Y. Lee, and J-S. Kim, “The compact quad-band planar internal antenna for mobile handsets”, IEEE AP-S Int. Symp., pp. 2045-2048, 2007    Non-Patent Document 7 S. Yoon, C. Jung, Y. Kim, and F. D. Flaviis, “Triple-band fractal antenna design for handset system”, IEEE AP-S Int. Symp., pp. 813-816, 2007